Half and Half
by StoryPen
Summary: It's all about what ifs, right? So what if Lara Croft had a half-brother who had to go and get her off the island? Lara X OC set before, during and after the upcoming Tomb Raider game


Chapter 1: Same Blood, Different Surnames

Tokyo, Japan, 2012

12:31 P.M

The music played softly as cars rolled by a certain restaurant outside in the busy streets of Metropolitan Tokyo. Clusters of people walked down crosswalks while lights and billboards illuminated their advertisements. Inside the outdoor restaurant, a 21-year-old Lara Croft sipped from her smoothe, eyeing the man sitting across her. His camouflage reflected that of being from the United States Army and the insignia on his chest made him a second lieutenant. His head shaven and his brown eyes were bloodshot from overwork and fatigue, all worth it for him. He bit into his meal, feeling thankful for the decent food he was finally able to eat and not the military provisions he has back on base.

"It's kinda weird," He said, glancing at the city around them. "The last time we met I was nine and you were seven…"

He paused, smiling.

"Then the last time I heard from you was when you left me a letter, just before I enrolled into West Point, saying that you were headed off to a college that wasn't as popular as that other one."

Lara grinned.

"And here we are," She replied. "Of all places,"

The man nodded.

"Not just that," He added. "But our occupations…I mean come on: You're an archeologist and I'm a grunt,"

"You're an officer in one of the best militaries in the world," Lara replied.

The man chuckled.

"Whatever," He replied.

Lara stopped sipping from her drink and peaked into her watch and then back to the man. "In a rush?" He asked.

Lara shook her head.

"I was actually going to ask if you were in a hurry," She replied.

They both smiled and the man and shook his head.

"Me? Nah," He answered. "I got an hour before I'm due back,"

The young woman nodded and leaned forward.

"Come on now," She said to the man.

"Tell me,"

"What?" The man asked.

"How was life between childhood and now, silly," Lara replied, resting her head on her hand.

The man leaned back and scratched his chin.

"Alright, I'll spill," He replied. "Dad would always take out fishing in upstate New York. Not interesting? Of course not, but get this: Do you know what he would say to me? 'Son, have you seen the world?' And I would reply 'No daddy.' Then he'd tell me about what _your_ dad does on a daily basis and boy was I jealous. And the stories about you and mom…made me want to visit you."

Lara blushed almost instantly.

"Makes ya think, doesn't it," The man added. "How in the bloody hell does our mom and my dad get…?"

He paused, unsure of how his half-sister would take it.

Lara placed her hand over the man's.

"You must understand," She told him. "This was before she met my father,"

"I'm not trying to criticize anything or anyone…just how wacky the two of us are." The man replied. "I'm American while you're British,"

Lara scoffed. "Well I think it's an interesting thing to tell your future children,"

"Yep," The man replied, personifying his hands.

"'Hey kids, guess what?'

'What dad-dio?'

'You know that famous British Tomb Raider lady you hear, see and read about?'

'Yeah?'

'She's my half-sister!'

'For reals?'

'Hell yeah!'

'Get the F out of my house.'"

Lara giggled quietly, hoping not to arouse attention.

"That'll be the day," She said, sighing. "That will be the day," She wasn't referring to the reaction, however.

"What about you, Lara?" The man asked.

"How's my little half-sister doing these days and years prior?"

Lara smiled again. She sipped her smoothe before beginning her story.

"I still remember when you visited all those years ago."

She looked into the city, loosing herself in the narrative.

"Your father was needed in London and he couldn't take you with him. But he did and he left you with the only people, well…person, he trusted. That was our mother."

The man leaned forward, wanting to hear more.

"And that's where we first met, face to face," He added.

Lara nodded.

"Father was pissed off alright,"

"A real slapper to his face, I take it,"

"Yes, but he didn't show it,"

"Didn't want to upset mom?"

"You were there, and older, why the questions?"

The man shrugged.

"Never mind," He said. "Please, continue,"

"The prestige that came with family was…tolling at best." Lara looked down, shaking her head.

"How so?" The man asked. "Being rich isn't fun and games?"

"You don't know half of it,"

"I'm pretty sure I do,"

"Do you?"

"I'm your half-sibling, remember?"

"That doesn't say much,"

"Look who's talking,"

"As I was saying," Lara continued. "You know how much I love archeology,"

"Enough to be obsessed with that science fiction show," The man replied. "What was its name…started with Star…then again there are a bunch of shows and movies that began with Star and that archeologist character…ah never mind, I forget."

The man could tell that Lara had a small hint of embarrassment and told her not to worry about it.

"It's too bad you didn't take the college you were initially offered Lara," The man told her. "It would've helped a ton."

Lara shook her head as she also rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe anyone, my parents especially, who says the same," She replied.

"Ah come on, Lara," The man added. "With your 'prestige', you could have landed any job you wanted,"

"Unfortunately archeology was not part of the list,"

"Did you even have a list of what you wanted to do in the future?"

"No."

"Heh, figures,"

Lara raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You're stubborn," The man replied, sipping his drink.

"Perhaps too much for own damn good BUT, but that's one thing I like about you," "You're the same, aren't you?" Lara asked.

"West Point graduate…top of class…you never gave up,"

"So we really are the same." The man pointed out, rather bluntly.

"We have the same blood, Henry," Lara replied. "Unfortuneally that, and a few similarities in our personalities, are as far as they go,"

"Spoken like a true academic," The man replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm actually surprised you still don't have a boyfriend," Henry continued.

"Given your looks, charm, smarts…and dare I say it: the monies," He made that familiar hand gesture.

Lara only shrugged.

"There are some things I don't tell you," She said to the man.

"So you do have a guy in your life…lucky fella," Henry replied.

Lara shook her head.

"No silly, that wasn't what I was getting at," She added. "It's the fact that I don't want my parents' money,"

Now it was Henry's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I want to earn my place in the Croft family," Lara answered. "Not have it handed down to me,"

Henry leaned forward.

"That's hard to believe, little sis," He replied. "Every human being wants to get a piece of the pie…it's all part of the human psyche,"

"Well whoever came up with that statement was clearly misinformed," Lara retorted.

"I hope to god, for both our sakes, you're right," Henry replied. "Otherwise…we'll be at each other's throats over someone else's fortune,"

"I thought you didn't want to be part of the Croft family either," Lara added.

"Of course not, Lara," Henry replied. "I'm just saying…when it's time, everything goes to you,"

"Don't even start that conversation with me,"

"I wasn't,"

Henry checked his watch one last time before looking at the woman before him. He raised his glass and smiled, as always.

"A toast," He commented. "For us having the same blood…but different last names," Lara had done the same.

"Same blood," She smiled. "Different surnames,"

The glasses chimed as they came into contact.


End file.
